


Mightier

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against political machinations ill, there stands ready a Minister of grace and skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mightier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/gifts).



> Written on 14 May 2008 in response to [ceria](http://ceria.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley: peace, determination, success_.

Kingsley hadn't been Minister long before a determination by Parliament was made that new laws concerning "Muggleborns with extraordinary magical gifts" be written. The success of the first one under debate was shocking.

"This isn't about peace, but prejudice!" he raged, pacing his office.

His own children wouldn't be affected by any such laws, but there were countless other fathers' children who would be, and Kingsley vowed to fight for them.

He'd always been good with a wand _and_ a quill, and, considering the requirements of governance and governors, he decided to promote a few legislative changes of his own.


End file.
